Die Geisterlok
Die Geisterlok (Flour Power) ist die sechsundzwanzigste Episode der neunte Staffel. Handlung In der Halloween-Nacht ist Thomas allein in den Schuppen, als Sir Topham Hatt ihn beauftragt, das Mehl aus der Mühle zu holen und es in die Bäckerei zu bringen. Er sagt Thomas auch, dass er mit Diesel arbeiten muss, was Thomas verärgert macht. Thomas kommt in den Docks an, wo er Diesel treffen soll, aber er ist nicht da. Er weiß nicht, dass Diesel sich hinter ihn schleicht und Thomas erschreckt, indem er einige Öltanker aus dem Weg räumt. Diesel reizt Thomas als verängstigten lokomotive und sie machen sich auf den Weg zur Mühle. Als sie am Wald vorbeikommen, sagt Diesel, es sei der verwunschene Wald und ruft Thomas unheimlich zu. Thomas sagt Diesel verärgert, dass er damit aufhören soll. Als sie in den verlassenen Minen ankommen, hören sie ein hämmerndes Geräusch und Diesel reizt Thomas, dass es eine Geistermaschine ist, die nach einer Dampfmaschine sucht, um zu erschrecken. Thomas sagt, er hat keine Angst, aber heimlich ist er. Als Thomas und Diesel auf ein Signal hören, hört Thomas einen seltsamen Schrei und spürt, dass etwas seinen Kohlenbunker berührt, der ein Baum ist, aber er weiß es nicht. Diesel schreit nach Thomas, dass es die Geistermaschine nach seinem Trichter ist. Thomas ist so verängstigt, dass er grässlich guckt und Diesel Thomas zweimal eine verängstigte Maschine nennt. Thomas ist so böse mit Diesel, dass er einen Weg finden will, ihn zurückzuzahlen. Als sie in der Getreidemühle ankommen und Diesel vor Thomas geht, hat Thomas eine Idee Diesel zu zeigen, der der verängstigte Motor ist, indem er die Lastwagen aus dem Weg räumt und mit weißem Mehl bedeckt wird, das wie ein Geistermotor aussieht. Diesel ist so verängstigt, dass er aus der Mühle rennt, bevor er hören kann, dass es nur Thomas ist. Thomas puffert bis zu den Mehlkarren und macht sich auf den Weg zur Getreidemühle. Auf dem Weg zur Bäckerei erkennt Thomas, dass Diesel gesagt hat, dass es nur ein Baum war, der ihn berührte, der seltsame Schrei war eine Eule, das Schlagen auf die verlassene Mine war nur eine Tür und der Wald, an dem er früher vorbeikam war Henrys Wald. Diesel ist mit Sir Topham Hatt in der Bäckerei, als Thomas ankommt und Diesel bekommt wieder Angst und erzählt Sir Topham Hatt, dass die Geisterlok gekommen ist, um ihn zu holen, aber Sir Topham Hatt sagt, dass es nur Thomas ist. Sir Topham Hatt lobt Thomas für seine harte Arbeit und belohnt ihn mit einem speziellen Washdown. Thomas freut sich darauf, seinen Freunden alles zu erzählen, was passiert ist. Charaktere * Thomas * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (Spricht nicht) * James (Nebenrolle) * Emily (Nebenrolle) * Der Manager der Molkerei (Nebenrolle) * Der Bäcker (Nebenrolle) * Percy (Spielzeug Nebenrolle) * Lady Hatt (erwähnt) Orte * Knapford-Werften * Sodor Mehlmühle * Schloss Loch * Brendam * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Sodor Bäkerei * Henrys Wald * Die Verlassenen Minen Trivia * Der Name der Episode ist ein Spiel in den 60er Jahren und sagt "Flower Power". * Wenn die Kamera neben dem Bett des Jungen schaut, ein ERTL Percy, ein Thomas; die fantastische Lokomotive Poster und die Medaille aus der siebten Staffel Folge, Three Cheers for Thomas sind sichtbar. * Ein gelöschter Schuss James, der Schloss-Loch (Schloss-Loch) ohne Henry vorbeigeht, wird im Musikvideo, Day and Night verwendet. * Die Handlung der Episode ist ähnlich der zweiten Staffel Episode, Die Geisterzug. * Nach Produktionsreihenfolge ist dies die elfte Episode der neunten Staffel. * Dies ist die letzte Episode von Daniel Vulcu in Rumänien und Ian MacAmhlaigh in Schottland erzählt. * Eine gelöschte Szene wies darauf hin, dass Sir Topham Hat sich ursprünglich als Satan verkleiden würde. Die Szene wurde möglicherweise gelöscht, weil Satan eine Figur mit religiösem Hintergrund ist und eine Kindershow nichts damit in Verbindung bringen sollte. Fehler * Der Erzähler sagt: "Plötzlich fühlte Thomas, wie etwas seine Zärtlichkeit berührte", aber Thomas ist ein Panzermotor. "Bunker" wäre der richtige Begriff gewesen. * Als Thomas unter der Rutsche rollt, büffelt er einige Lastwagen aus dem Weg. Dann, wenn Thomas mit Mehl bedeckt ist, steht Diesel vor Thomas, nicht die Lastwagen. * Wenn Thomas versucht, Diesel in den Höfen zu finden, ist seine Lampe nicht schmutzig. Aber als Diesel Thomas Angst macht, ist seine Lampe schmutzig. Waren * Magazin Geschichten - Flour Power In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen en:Flour Power es:La Harina al Poder ja:トーマスとこむぎのちから pl:Moc Mąki ru:Сила муки Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 9 Kategorie:TV-Serie